This invention relates to light ring for power tools and more particularly to indicator devices for power tools. With the advent of smart power tools it has become increasingly important to conveniently convey information to a tool operator with regard to the tool function. For example, in the case of a so-called nutrunner or power driven screwdriver, an indication of function and/or satisfactory result of a tightening process is desirable.
In the past this has been accomplished by displaying the tool performance with three discrete LED's or the like that are located in a single position on the tool. This limits the viewing angle to locations in which the operator can view the LED's. Particularly in assembly and repair operations, this may result in a rather inconvenient display wherein the operator either cannot read the display information or is forced to severely reposition for adequate visibility.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.